ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The LEGO Movie Sequel
The LEGO Movie Sequel is an upcoming 2019 3D action adventure family stop-motion movie that serves as the sequel to The Lego Movie. The film will be directed by Rob Schrab and released in February 8, 2019. Plot and Story 4 years after The Lego Movie, Emmet and Lucy (Wylde) are now the leaders of the master builders, and their children are named Emmet Jr. and Tom. Everyone live in peace... until the Overlord and Dr. Eggman arrive. Soon, the fate of the Lego universe (and The Lego Group itself) is in the minifigures' tiny yellow hands. With help from various master builders, Emmet and his family and a new girl name Melody may have a chance to stop the Overlord, his Nindroids (including a black-colored Nindroid version of Emmet) and Dr. Eggman from destroying everything Lego. Voices Live-action Cast *Jadon Sand as Finn *Will Ferrell as The Man Upstairs/Finn's father *Elizabeth Banks as The Woman Upstairs/Finn's mother Voice Cast *Chris Pratt as Emmet *Will Ferrell as Janus and Mr. Buisness *Miranda Cosgrove as Melody *Morgan Freeman as Vitruvius' Ghost *Alison Brie as Unikitty *Max Casella as Tim *Wayne Knight as Dale *Elizabeth Banks as Lucy *Demi Lovato as Herself *Fred Tatasciore as The Hulk *Will Arnett as Batman *Tom Hardy as President Howard *Josh Keaton as Sonic the Hedgehog *Colleen O’Shaughnessey as Miles "Tails" Prower *Adrian Pasdar as Iron Man *Brian Bloom as Captain America *Laura Bailey as Gamora *Phil LaMarr as Darth Vader *Christopher Lloyd as Infomaniac *Max Charles as Pepper Roni *June Foray as Mama Brickolini *Patton Oswalt as Papa Brickolini *Daniel Radcliffe as Harry Potter *Vincent Tong as Kai *Michael Adamthwaite as Jay *Kirby Morrow as Cole *Brett Miller as Zane (in computer) *Andrew Francis as Lloyd *Peter Cullen as Dark Nindroid Emmet *Mona Marshall as Classic Sonic *Zach Callison as Steven Universe *Mandy Moore as Rapunzel *Jess Harnell as Dr. Eggman *Angelina Jolie as an Lewis role Cameos *Ryan McPartlin as Clutch Powers *David Lander as The Brickster *Christopher Lloyd as Dr. Emmett 'Doc' Brown *Michael J. Fox as Marty McFly *Bill Murray as Peter Venkman *Dan Aykroyd as Raymond Stantz *Maurice LaMarche as Egon Spengler *Tabitha St. Germain as Rouge the Bat *Camilla Luddington as Lara Croft *Stephanie Sheh as Usagi Tsukuno/Sailor Moon *Cathy Cavaldini as Dorie Shapiro *Daniel Craig as Max Burns *Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines *Kristen Schaal as Mabel Pines *Johnny Yong Bosch as Shadow the Hedgehog *Laura Bailey as Blaze the Cat *Steven Blum as Sub-Zero *Patrick Seitz as Scorpion *Tom Kenny as Johnny Thunder *Sean Schemmel as Goku *Christopher Sabat as Vegeta *Monica Rial as Bulma *Peter Capaldi as 12th Doctor *David Tennant as Jonathan Ablebody *Phil LaMarr as Samurai Jack *Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo *Jeremy Shada as Finn the Human *Dee Magno-Hall as Pearl New Master Builders Hero/Anti-hero Master Builders *Blaze the Cat *Shadow the Hedgehog *Goku *Vegeta *Bulma *Rouge the Bat *Finn the Human *Steven Universe *Samurai Jack *Scorpion *Sub-Zero *Steve Rogers/Captain America *Dipper Pines *Clutch Powers *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Usagi Tsukuno/Sailor Moon *Doc Brown *Pepper Roni *Rocket Racer *Jonathan Ablebody *Lara Croft *Max Burns *Johnny Thunder Villain Master Builders *Darth Vader *Loki *Lex Luthor Soundtrack *Everything is Awesome (Morning Scene) *Cha-La Head Cha-La (TBA) Quotes *Emmet: How many bricks were needed to beat him and save the LEGO Multiverse? *Melody: A dozen but we could still beat him once and for all. *Emmet: That's good but not enough to beat him, anyone can build that how much more bricks we need more than that? *Vegeta (voice over): It's Over 9000! *Emmet: Okay! We'll build that much. *Sonic: It's time to beat Eggman and build it Sonic style! *Steven: Yeah! I hope. *Emmet: Are you serious! The world is in Dang-what? (Sees a shadow of Usagi) *Usagi: On behalf of the moon, I shall rights wrongs and triumph over Evil and that means you! *Emmet: (jaw drop) Whoa, she's a beauty. *Captain America: It's time to work together. *Melody: Let's do this. *Emmet: Okay everyone, let's build. *Emmet: (Sees Scorpion and Sub-Zero building a master builders van and doing a finisher without blood one of Joker's Goons) Hey! What's this, doing a finisher? It's supposed to be a KID'S MOVIE! *Scorpion: Okay, we'll stop doing that and if Shao Kahn destroyed your world, we wouldn't have enough training for the tournament. *Sub-Zero: Emmet, it's up to you. Notes/Trivia *Like the first film, it incorporates elements that are too mature for Lego's products Proably for humorous purposes including a fatality (through it was referred as Finisher in the film), some swearing (through it was toned down), and among others. *Unlike the first film, this one includes Master Builders which franchises originate from the east. The franchises include: Sonic the Hedgehog, Sailor Moon ''and ''Dragon Ball Z. '' **In fact, the former did appear in ''LEGO Dimensions ''and third and the last was one of the requested franchises to appear in ''LEGO Dimensions. Category:Sequel Category:Sequels Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Comedy Category:LEGO Category:Lego Category:2019 Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover films Category:3D Category:Computer-animated